Trust Me
by Fiyeraba
Summary: Even in the dimly lit room he could vaguely make out the outline of the scare she was tracing. “We all have are secrets, Bones. Some are meant to be kept and sometimes they’re meant to be told to the people you trust most in the world.” B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: mention of abuse and rape. **

**Summary: Bones past, during her time in the Foster System, is revealed. **

* * *

Booth drove quickly to her apartment. The roads were empty at three in the morning, but he still felt the need to put on his siren. He had to get there in record time. He had to be there for her.

_"Booth," she had sobbed into the phone. _

_"Bones?" his voice etched with worry. Her sobs broke his heart. "What's wrong, Bones?"_

_"… I'm… I'm… scared, Booth."_

_"I'm on my way, Bones. Hold on." _

He didn't known what was wrong. She hadn't told him. He blinked back tears. What if something serious happened? What if she was injured? No. He wouldn't think that way. "She's fine," he told himself. He played the words over and over again in his head, but he knew they were false. Bones was _never_ scared and she rarely cried. Something was wrong. Her voice had sounded so frighten, confused. It was so unlike Bones it scared him.

The journey to her house had never seemed longer, but he knew he had made it in record time. He barely parked his car before he jumped out and ran into the building. And just so he could get to her apartment, on the second floor, a few seconds faster, he skipped steps. Every second counted. Finally, at her door, he reached for the knob, but it was locked. "Damn it Bones," he cursed to no one in particular. He knocked loudly on the door and he was almost positive he heard a rustle from inside, but no one answered the door. He grumbled angrily. He would break down the door if had to. However, before he had the chance the door opened and Brennan flung herself at him, burying her head in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and he could feel her trembling. "I'm here Bones," he soothed. "What's wrong?" He asked closing the door from behind, while she was still holding on, her eyes shut tightly. Brennan still wouldn't answer, and Booth grew even more concerned. "Bones calm down, it's ok." Booth was extremely worried about his friend; she's never acted like this before. He slowly began to rub her back gently, trying his best to comfort her.

"I can't sleep." She finally brought herself to say. Booth looked down at her still worried, then back at her room, seeing her lamp was on.

"Ok then, let's get you back to bed." He tried to look at her, but she kept her face buried in his chest; eyes shut. "Come on Bones." He couldn't get her off of him, so he began to walk slowly towards her room, with her still clinging onto him. They finally made it to her room and she finally pulled her head away from him and opened her eyes.

"Booth, I'm sorry," Brennan said quietly.

He took the moment to look at her, and he felt his heart break. She looked so vulnerable, scared, and alone. "Hey," he pulled her back to him. "Don't apologize."

"Booth… I'm scared…"

Her voice broke his heart. "I know, Bones. What happened? What's wrong?" He saw the fear flash before her eyes. "It's ok. You can trust me."

She gave a nervous sigh as they both sat down on the bed. Booth just sat close to her, watching as she struggled with words.

"Take your time, Bones. I have all night."

She gave him a weak smile, but she still remained silent. He didn't want to push her for information, but he just needed her to tell him that she was alright. That she wasn't hurt. "Bones, just tell me... Are you ok?"

"…No…"

He inhaled sharply. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Are you hurt?"

"…No…"

He exhaled in relief. She wasn't hurt. That was a good sign. But she wasn't ok, either. That was bad. A silence spread over them and he silently watched as she traced her sum over her wrist. Even in the dimly lit room he could vaguely make out the outline of the scare she was tracing. He had never noticed it before. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "We all have are secrets, Bones. Some are meant to be kept and sometimes they're meant to be told to the people you trust most in the world."

"I trust you, Booth. I do."

"I know, Bones."

"I just… don't want you to be angry…"

He frowned. "Why would I be angry?"

"For telling you what I want to tell you… you don't deserve it."

"Tell me, Bones."

She looked away from him, and he almost didn't hear her whisper, "I had nightmare."

He laid in silence, not speaking until he thought it was necessary.

"It's the same nightmare. It always is," she shuddered

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath, before continuing, "I…I was in my room. My foster room. I was doing my homework and he was angry…"

He couldn't help but notice her use of pass tense and he silently wondered if she was talking about a true event, her nightmare, or both.

"Who was angry?"

"My fifth and last foster dad. He hated me from the moment I set foot in his house. His wife said I was a troublemaker and was too smart for my own good."

He knew now that she wasn't talking about some dream. She was talking about foster care. A subject she didn't like to talk about, and he never knew why.

"He was mean to me. He called me horrible names. He would always tell me that I would make it nowhere in life. Said I was useless, forgettable."

"You're not any of those things."

She didn't agree, she simply avoided eye contact with him. "He… he… liked to…" her voice caught in her throat.

"You can tell me, Bones. Don't be afraid."

"He liked to hit things."

He exhaled sharply and he clenched his fist in anger. He could see where this conversation was heading and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"His favorite thing to hit was me."

"How come you never told me this before?" he managed to say, calmly.

"I was afraid you would think of me differently…" she whispered to him, and if he hadn't been intently listening to her every breath he would have never heard it.

"Never."

She looked into his eyes. They were so warm, comforting, trusting. She could end the conversation there and tat would be it. However, there was so much more to the story. She didn't want to tell him, but yet she did. Did that make sense? "…There's more…" she told him, her bravery slowly building.

"I'm listening."

"You're not going to like it…"

"Please, tell me…"

"You'll think of me differently," she told him sadly.

"No, I won't."

She took a deep breath. "I was so upset, emotionally abused. I had no friends. No family. I wanted to die, Booth."

He frowned and he watched as she traced the faint scare on her left wrist. "No. Don't you dare think that! Please tell me you didn't…"

She turned away from him, ashamed. "I did, Booth. I tried and it hurt. I never did it again."

He gave a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth, but Brennan beat him to it.

"Please, I'm not finished."

He shut his mouth and he waited for her to continue.

"He… came home drunk one night." She closed her eyes at the memory and expression of pain appeared across her beautiful face. "I… Booth… he…" she finished with a sob and he gently put an arm around her.

"It's ok, Bones. You don't have to tell me."

"No. I want to."

He simply nodded his head.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she finally blurted it out, "It was the only time I felt he had any feelings besides hatred for me."

Shit.

He didn't expect it. He'd never have known. He also knew that Brennan would have never told anyone else in this entire world, not even Angela.

"I hate it. I hate not being able to share anything with you."

She spoke almost non-calamity about the ordeal. How he'd entered her room. How he acted the day it happened. How old she was. How his wife found out. How he acted towards her the day after. How her life hadn't been much happier because of it. How she looked at sex after it.

"You have plenty to share with me Bones. Don't be afraid."

He almost wished she hadn't had told him. Now the thought would burn inside his head and he could do nothing about it. How he wanted to kill the bastard who had done this to her. Unfortunately, the bastard was already dead. "A single shot to the head," Brennan had told him. "He did it himself."

He held her as she cried. An hour must have passed before he felt her starting to fade away. However, he knew she was trying to fight it. "Bones," he whispered. "Go to sleep."

"Booth," she sobbed suddenly. "I see him when I close my eyes. I remember what he did."

"He can't hurt you anymore, Bones. He's dead. Now sleep."

"I know, but –"

"He can't hurt you. I'm here, for you."

"Always?"

"No, Temperance. Forever."

--

Please Review!

I can't decide. I might continue this or I might not. Idk yet


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue this, but i had nothing else to do, so i decided to give it a shot. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**2 weeks earlier. **

Brennan sighed as she focused on her computer screen, opening her document and starting to read over what she had written the other day. She couldn't force her mind to cooperate, though. At this rate, she'd be finishing her book some time next year! She sat back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, blowing out yet another sigh.

"Long night?" came a questioning voice from her door.

Looking up, Brennan saw Booth leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets, a look somewhere between a smile and a grimace on his face.

"Yes, it was. I should have written a chapter for my book last night. Writer's block," she replied, leaning forward in her chair again. "Do we have a case?"

"Bones, you don't look well. Maybe you should go home," he told her, concerned.

She stood up, completely ignoring Booth. "Come on. Let's go."

"What? No, I think you should get some sleep or something." He grabbed her by the wrist and firmly placed the back of his other hand on her forehead. "Wow, Bones. You're burning up. I think you're sick…"

Brennan scrunched her eyes in anger, confusing. "Booth, what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause, I could have Zach help me with this one."

"You never want Zach. What's wrong, Booth?" she asked, sensing something.

Booth took a deep breath, his eyes becoming soft and caring. "Look, Bones… I'm just thinking that maybe you should sit this one out."

"What!? Why?" she yelled, exasperated.

He looked down. "Bones, they found a kid…"

"So? I know it's harder when it's a kid, but it's not like I get carried away. You…"

"Bones," he cut her off. "The kid was in the system." He sensed Brennan stiffen, and stolen glance revealed her expression as neutral as ever. But Booth knew better. "Bones…"

"Let's go, Booth." She turned and left the room quickly, leaving Booth staring after her, concerned about things to come and frustrated over what to do next.

* * *

_"Temp?" _

_She didn't answer him. She didn't even acknowledge him. Instead she gazed outside her window. _

_"Temperance," Russ said, sternly. "It's been days. They're not coming back." _

_She shifted a little, but she didn't turn to him. Instead she held her gaze outside the window, to snow covered driveway below. They had left, but they _would_ return. Her parents would not leave without telling her. They wouldn't do that to her. Russ was just stupid and upset. _

_"Temp." She barely acknowledged the emptiness in his voice. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't do this…" _

_She didn't move. _

_He gave a sigh of frustration. "Please, say something." _

_She didn't even hear him. _

_A silence spread throughout the room. She heard him take a deep breath. Probably trying to figure out what to say next. _

_"Look… Temp… I'm going Johnny's house for a while. Ok? Will you be ok by yourself? I'll be back soon. I promise." _

_She turned to him, her blue eyes bright and wide. "That's what mom said," she told him softly, her voice raspy. _

_Russ avoided her piercing gaze. He hesitated at her doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do. Making a decision, he sighed, and quickly left her room. Temperance slowly returned her gaze to the window and she silently watched as her brother drove away. She blinked back her tears. She would stay at this window and wait for his return as well as her parents. _

* * *

"Bones…"

She looked up. He had brought her out of her thoughts.

"…you alright?" Booth asked quietly, glancing in the rear view mirrors to avoid staring at his partner.

Brennan took a deep breath before answering, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I'm fine Booth. It's just another case okay?"

Booth raised an eyebrow. "You're sure? Because it wasn't just another case the last time it involved a foster child."

Brennan tensed and threw him an icy glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you were emotional last time. You took it personal, it's understandable, but it's not going to do anyone any good if you hide it."

"Booth," The edge of her tone was sharp enough to draw blood, "I'll put this in laymen's terms for your benefit. I. Am. Fine."

Booth glanced at her; the look in her eyes left no room for argument. "Alright Bones. Point taken."

The rest of the drive was spent in complete silence.

* * *

"The body was found by a young boy who was taking his dog for a walk." A police officer escorted the pair down a dirt pathway and into a dense forest.

"The kid was walking his dog in here?" Booth asked in disbelief, ducking to avoid being hit by a branch. The policeman smirked as he looked back to see Booth glaring at the forensic anthropologist.

"No. They were playing fetch over their," the officer pointed to a park at the forest edge. "His dog suddenly ran away and the boy followed him." He stepped aside once they reached the large ditch for Brennan to have access to the remains.

"Be careful, Bones. If you trip you could break something."

She glared at him, as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "I'm always careful, Booth."

He smirked. "Of course you are," he said sarcastically.

She stared at him confused. "I know. I just told you that."

"Sarcasm Bones. It's called sarcasm."

As Brennan made her way down into the ditch, the officer looked over at Booth.

"Must be tough fighting with your girlfriend when you work so closely together." Booth's jaw twitched.

"W-we… s-she's not my girlfriend… we only work together." Booth said quickly, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Uh huh. I'll believe that as soon as the Chargers win the Super Bowl." Booth scowled, and turned his attention to Brennan while she poked at the remains.

"…female early teen's ..." She moved up the body slightly to look at the bits of skull that were showing. "Most likely Caucasian though that's currently based more on what remains of her flesh..."

"Any signs for cause of death?" Booth pulled out his notebook and a pencil, warily eying the huge birds flying overhead.

"Damage to the cervical vertebrae and parietal bone suggests a fall."

"Well, there aren't that many cliffs around here to make that possible," the officer threw in as Brennan stood up. "Maybe she fell into this ditch..."

"Impossible," she told him sternly. "The ditch isn't big enough. The fall would have been from higher up.

"Anything else will have to be discovered in a lab." She snapped off her gloves and looked at the police officer. "Could you please have these remains shipped to the Jeffersonian? I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter (hopefully) up soon. But could you guys please tell me what you think, because I don't want to continue this if it's bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_He would come back. He would come back. He would come back. _

_Temperance repeated the words over and over again in her head, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she new he never was. He was gone and never coming back. Russ had left her… just like her parents had. But could she blame him? _

_For weeks he had tried to take care of her. For weeks he had tried to get her to talk. For weeks he had tried to do anything to make her feel better. But she wouldn't cooperate with him. This was all her fault. Maybe… just maybe if she had talked to him, told him she wasn't mad, he wouldn't have left her at this hell whole. This was all her fault! Russ had even told her he was leaven, but she did not believe him. Even now, she didn't believe his words. He would come back. _

_"Temperance…" _

_With her piercing blue eyes she looked up at the middle age woman. _

_The woman hesitated for a moment. "There is a family here… they would like to meet you." _

_"He's coming back," she told the woman sternly. _

_"I… Temperance… we've been over this a hundred times…" _

_She sent the woman a look that could kill. "He's coming back." _

_"Eh…I… I'll just go and get The Walkers…" _

_She watched as the older woman staggered towards the office door. With a heavy unconfident sigh the woman opened her office door, and in a bright cherry voice she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Walker we can see you now." _

_Temperance watched in degust as two strawberry blondes entered the office doors. At a quick glance she could tell everything about them was perfect. Their clothes. Their attitudes. Their smiles. They were the perfect parents, and yet she still felt something was missing. They weren't __her__ parents. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Walker took a seat next to her and they smiled brightly at her. "You must be Temperance. We have heard so much about you." _

_She just stared at them. _

"_You're very pretty, Temperance." _

_She turned her gaze away from them and she suddenly found the outside world very interesting. _

"_She's just a little shy…" the middle age woman told the Walker's. Temperance smirked. The woman gave her a death glare as she moved towards the door. "Maybe, I should give you guys a moment alone." _

_Once she left Mr. Walker spoke up, "I heard you're very smart." _

_She didn't answer him. _

_Mrs. Walker sighed. "Look… I know you're upset, but we would like to help. I have always wanted children, but you see I can't…" _

_Temperance couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _

"_If you would like you could come live with us for awhile. We can be you're foster parents. I know we could never replace you're real parents, but…" _

"_He's coming back," she told them sternly. _

_Mrs. Walker smiled at her. "I wouldn't doubt that for a moment. But when he comes back… could you do us one favor?" _

"_What?" _

"_Promise that you will visit every once in a while…" _

_Temperance smiled at them. They were the first people to believe that Russ was coming back. _

"_Deal." _

* * *

"Bones…" his soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she found herself staring at the pile of bones that laid on the table in front her. She took a quick glance around and realized that everyone had left for the evening and the only light came from the platform where she was standing. She silently wondered how long she had been day dreaming.

"…you ok, Bones? You don't look so well…"

"I'm fine, Booth," she lied to him.

He didn't believe her. "You sure?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"No," she quickly returned her gaze to the teenage skeleton. She _had_ to finish this case. She _had _to.

"Bones…" she felt the back of his hand meet her shoulder. _How did he get so close? _"Come on. I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go home," she told him sternly.

"Let's go get something to eat, Bones."

"No."

"Bones, you need –"

"No," she suddenly shouted at him. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here. And I want to finish this case."

Booth stared at her, his eyes caring and soft. "I know you want to finish the case, but what good will you do if you're half asleep?"

She avoided eye contact with him because she knew he was right. He always was. "Fine. I'll go back home, but I'm arriving first thing tomorrow morning."

He smiled softly at her. "No one's stopping you, Bones."

She gave him a smile in return, but it wasn't fooling him. He could see right through her and he knew she wasn't ok. This case was tearing her apart. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He knew something other than the case was bothering her. Why wouldn't she tell him? Why didn't she trust him?

* * *

_"Can I go to a party this Saturday?" Temperance asked from the back of the car nervously. _

_Mrs. Walker smiled brightly. She was glad that Temperance was making friends. "Why sure, sweet-heart." _

_She sighed and slowly leaned back in the care. She had been nervous about asking them. It was her first party here and she was afraid they were going to say no. It had only been two months, but she was almost positive she had found home. Of course, it was her true home, but the Walkers were nice to her and she felt that they truly cared about her. At first she had hated it, but when she started to make friends at school she couldn't help but like it here. _

_She had so many friends now and two people that actually loved her. Two months ago she was a miserable wreck, but now she was actually enjoying life. Of course, nobody could replace her parents and she still longed for their return _

_"Thanks," she told them. _

_"Have fun, kid-o," Mr. Walker said from the driver's seat. _

_"So… where are we going for dinner?" _

_Both of the Walkers shrugged. "It's up to you." _

_"I don't know… you decided," she told them. _

_Mrs. Walkers face let up. "We could try that new restaurant up on Main Street," she suggested. _

_"Sounds perfect," Mr. Walker told them happily, and he quickly took a right at the stop light._

_Temperance turned her gaze to the pouring rain outside. It was a miserable day, but The Walkers had insisted to eat out tonight. She laughed silently to herself; they probably just didn't feel like cooking dinner. _

_"Sweet-heart –!" Mrs. Walker cried out suddenly. _

_Temperance tore her gaze from the window just in time to see a pair of headlights in front of her. The last thing she remembered was Mr. Walker veering the car hard to the right, causing the car to careen down the side of a hill._


End file.
